


The Aftermaths (Of Us)

by tonysta_k



Category: South Park
Genre: After sex selfies, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably ooc af but hey, there you go. This is the shortest thing I've ever written.</p><p>As always, for Tara.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Aftermaths (Of Us)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably ooc af but hey, there you go. This is the shortest thing I've ever written.
> 
> As always, for Tara.

Damien lays on his back, bare chest moving up and down with Pip's head resting against it. Damien's hand is lazily placed at the back of Pip's head; fingertips lightly scratching at the blond's scalp. Damien closes his eyes and stretches his legs out, pulling the bed sheets down, exposing both his and Pip's naked upper bodies completely.

"Damien," Pip whines, pulling the sheet back up.

"What?" Damien asks with a laugh. "It's not as if I've never seen you naked, is it?" He asks.

Pip rolls his eyes, but doesn't move from where he's positioned with Damien. He's exhausted, and in a fair bit of pain, but it was definitely worth it. His back is covered with long, red scratches, and his neck is covered in dark marks. Will he get in trouble with his parents? Probably. Does he care? Well, yes, but there are better things to worry about. And right now, whilst he's against Damien, he's content. That is until he here's the sound of Damien's camera go off, and looks up to see Damien typing on his phone.

"Are you snapchatting us?" Pip asks, raising an eyebrow.

"As always," Damien says with a smirk, not even looking away from his phone. "How many devil emojis are acceptable to put after the sentence 'Brits tire out easily'?"

Pip shakes his head, and closes his eyes. "Three should be fine."

Damien puts three devil emojis, just like his boyfriend suggested, before chucking his phone on the bed and pulling Pip up so they're face to face. "Join me in the shower?

"What? For round two?"

Damien, as always, doesn't bother hiding his smirk. "You know me all too well."


End file.
